Small sized, multi-functional and/or low cost semiconductor devices are used in electronic devices. Semiconductor devices are classified into semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices including memory elements and logic elements. With development of an electronics industry, there is an increasing demand for characteristics, e.g., high speed, high reliability, and/or multi-function, of semiconductor devices. To meet the demand, structures of semiconductor devices have been complicated, and semiconductor devices have become more highly integrated.